


For the Favor

by deandatsgay (orphan_account)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Iliad/Troy, Consent Issues, Crossover - Iliad/Troy, Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deandatsgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be no song of Jensen’s trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on a Tumblr post asking for "J2 Troy!AU with Jensen as Helen." Features Paris!Jared, Helen!Jensen, and Menelaus!Jeff. The warning/tag for consent issues refers to Jensen being promised to Jared without his consent. I never watched Troy, so I'm not sure about the dynamics between Paris and Helen in the movie - this is based on an interpretation of the Iliad. I appreciate feedback!

The other children of Zeus have faced many trials, Jensen knows. He has heard the songs echoing through the halls of his King’s palace, his home, enough times to know the tales by heart.

There will be no song of Jensen’s trial.

His King, upon being unable to find his beloved consort, will think Jensen has betrayed him and Prince Jared has courted war. King Jeffery will not know how Jensen was helpless to fight against Aphrodite’s favorite, will not know Jensen has been promised without his knowledge or consent, given thoughtlessly as a prize for Jared’s declaration that Aphrodite surpassed Athena and the Queen of Olympus, Hera, herself, as the most beautiful of all goddesses. Jensen had struggled valiantly against the infection of the goddess’s power and Jared’s strength, smell and smile, but in the end, he had walked onto the sleek Trojan ship and into Jared’s bedchamber.

Jensen watches the sea, black in the night, as the ship sails him from his beloved Sparta to the country of his new Lord. His disappearance, as well as Jared’s, has surely been noticed by now. King Jeffery will be preparing soldiers to search every stitch of the city, is perhaps already choosing a party to send word to Robert, King of all men, of Jensen and Jared’s defection.

“You are so lovely in the moonlight,” Prince Jared says. He is a steady, warm presence against Jensen’s side. His voice is reverent and hungry, as are his eyes when Jensen meets them. “I confess you are lovelier even than I imagined.” His smile deepens, dimples flashing as the waves and moonlight break against the ship. “Lovelier than Aphrodite herself.”

“I would not reveal such sentiments aloud,” Jensen advises. “Goddesses do not take kindly to comparisons with mortals.”

“I do not fear her wrath.”

“Perhaps you should.”

Jensen respects the power of the gods, fears the changing tides of the Olympian’s moods, and yet he still found himself a pawn, still found himself suffering, though he remained in the gods favor.

“The passion of a goddess is nothing to tempt,” Jensen adds, soft and solemn.

Jared’s hand curls, warm and heavy, on the back of his neck, thumb stroking over the pale column of his throat.

“My concern is not for Aphrodite,” Jared says. He presses closer until his body is a flush line of solid heat against Jensen’s arm and side. “Tonight, and each night hereafter, my only concern is for you.”

A gust of laughter escapes Jensen, and though somber tension burns in his belly, it is not completely humorless.

“Save your flattery, my Lord. I have been courted by King’s and Queen’s since my 12th winter. Every sweet word you can think to offer has already been spoken to me.”

“Perhaps I might surprise you.”

“Perhaps,” Jensen replies coolly. He casts a quick but non-discreet look over Jared, lingering at the open throat of his tunic. Jared’s expression is pleased when Jensen meets his eyes again. “Though I very much doubt it.”

The grin Jared flashes is as eager as it is feral. “Is that a challenge?”

He reminds Jensen of a wild pup his young nieces found in the courtyard only weeks ago, energetic and youthful and raring to play. The thought makes Jensen smile until he begins to wonder when, wonder if, he will see the mutt or those beautiful children or his home again. There is a deep, aching pang that accompanies the question, and he feels his mouth settle into an unhappy line.

“My love?” Jared asks. He slides his hand until he is cupping Jensen’s cheek. Jensen allows himself to close his eyes and soak in the comforting warmth of his Prince’s touch. (He wants to tell himself that it is Aphrodite’s influence, still in his pores, which causes him to give in so easily, but he cannot deny the influence of Jared’s own beauty and power.) “You are troubled. Allow me to ease your burdens, please. Let me take you back to my bed. Let me show you again the pleasures I can bestow.”

Jensen opens his eyes to see that Jared has moved even closer. Jared’s eagerness has not faded, but there is concern lapping Jared’s hazel shores as well. The thumb on his cheek moves to his bottom lip, sweeping the swell. Jared tilts his head and leans, angling his mouth to capture Jensen’s. The first time Jared took Jensen’s mouth, Jensen was half-asleep, shaking from a strange fever-dream. When he had awoken, half in a daze, to soothing lips upon his own, he had groaned and given himself over freely to the sweetness. The last time was hours ago, and though there had been no heat, no fog to cloud him, he had yielded once again.

“Please,” Jensen breathes. Jared’s smile flares with triumph and warmth as he begins to close the distance between them.

“No need to beg, my beauty. I will give you all you need. I will give it freely, happily. Whatever you desire.”

Before Jared can press that damning mouth to Jensen, he speaks again. “Please return me to Sparta. Return me to my home, to my people, to my – to King Jeffery. Please.”

Jared frowns as he pulls away. “I am your Prince now. You belong with me. My home will be your home, my people your people, my King your king. There is nothing for you in that land anymore.”

Jensen shakes his head, both to in an effort to halt Jared’s words and to deny them.

“Have you not heard of the oath sworn by all those who pursued me?” His voice rises, becomes sharper, as frustration and the beginning hints of desperation twist his muscles stiff. “My former suitors promised King Jeffery that if his claim was ever challenged, they would fight for his honor and for mine. There will be war upon Troy if you do not take me back.”

The Prince does not seem affected by Jensen’s words. He brings his other hand to cradle Jensen’s face in both palms. His expression is open, so sure and so steady, as he speaks. “You have nothing to fear. Aphrodite herself has given you to me. Surely declaring war upon Troy would be declaring war upon Olympus. No one will challenge my claim to you.”

Jensen offers no further protest, though he does not share Jared’s unwavering faith. Jared may have been gifted Jensen by a goddess, but Jeffery _won_ Jensen, and he doubts the King will respect a claim that has been given and not _earned_ through mortal means.

Jared still tastes like honeyed wine, intoxicating Jensen and flooding him with heat. Jensen’s own hands come to rest on Jared’s broad chest as the Prince deepens their kiss.

Jared pulls away long enough to whisper, “Beautiful,” before claiming Jensen’s mouth again. Jensen’s fingers pull at Jared’s crimson tunic, bringing the Prince closer even as Jensen knows he should push the man away.

“My chambers,” Jared pants when he slides his mouth to Jensen’s jaw. “Come, my love, and worry no more. I will relieve your fears.” He sucks a light mark onto Jensen’s neck, and Jensen, finding little point and little desire for resistance, tilts to allow his Prince more skin to touch, taste, own. “I will care for you until you can no longer remember these fears. Until all you know is the pleasure my hands can bring.”

Jared kisses him once more, promising and threatening the bliss he spoke of with his lips and tongue. When he breaks the contact, he wraps a hand around Jensen’s wrist, bringing it to his mouth so he can brush a kiss across Jensen’s knuckles.

“Come,” Jared says again, pulling Jensen from the deck to the corridor that leads to Jared’s bed. Casting a final glance to the murky waters below, Jensen follows his Prince.


End file.
